Backfired Kiss
by kitkat127
Summary: Clearly Ruka is one of those guys who thinks but what made him do this, he doesn't know. Maybe because of the way her eyes look deep and he felt himself drowning into them. Meru felt so confused her entire life, well besides geometry. It's been too long since they've last kissed. She didn't realize that she was looking forward so much for it until now.


Clearly Ruka isn't that kind of guy. He is one of those kinds that are too smart to let impulsiveness override. He is one of those who THINK, but what made him do this, he doesn't know. Maybe because he felt a twinge of jealousy seeps out to his heart and that's why this move was not planned nor aligned.

He was there, trapping Meru against the wall, locking a kiss with her.

Due to fruitless efforts of his plan, he decides to withdraw his kisses to see any reaction from Meru at all. It was 2 months and 14 days since they've last kissed. And yes, he's counting.

This kiss between them right now that is supposed to frighten her backfired.

Awhile ago…

Meru has never felt so confused in her entire life, well besides Geometry. It's been too long since they've last kissed. And she didn't realize that she was looking forward so much to it until now. She just realized that.

Did Ruka felt nothing to her anymore? Or did he come to like someone else? Did she do something to make Ruka upset with her? Well maybe she did, at least she knew one possible reason that could make Ruka upset with her.

She never initiated a kiss.

_Maybe he's waiting for me to initiate the kiss._

But she doesn't know how to…

She needs to have a breather; this amount of thinking toasted her brains.

She heard a buzzing of noise approaching the student council room, the door slid open and the freshmen students whom she had a spar with before emerged.

"Hey President, we're going to Ayuzawa to have a spar with him."

PERFECT TIMING **!**

She could release all this stress.

When the freshmen students left, Meru began tidying the room so she can leave. She heard the door slid open, thinking it was Chiyo she said,

"Hey Chiyo, I'm going to tag along with the freshmen students to have a spar with Ayuzawa"

When she turned around

It wasn't Chiyo

It was Ruka.

She felt the temperature drop.

Ruka took three steps towards her and dropped his hands on her shoulder. He had been going mad waiting for a reaction from Meru and this girl is on her way to Ayuzawa?!

This is seriously DISTURBING him.

"You should really know that Ayuzawa knows your weakness and he could take advantage of you." Ruka said, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Or shall I do something to prove that you're a girl?"

Meru didn't know what to do, Ruka's reaction was somewhat familiar but she couldn't point it out why. Ruka withdrew his hands from Meru's shoulders because he was unfortunately _distracted._

The way Meru's eyes look deep lulls him to drown into them.

_Wait, did I just say her eyes look deep? I thought only blue eyes were the ones that makes you drown?_

Well people can make an exception because Ruka is definitely making Meru an exception. The color of her eyes though vibrant red can light with happiness, gleams with sadness, and spark with fury and infinitely deep when determined, or in ponder, or whatever.

_Did he just say whatever? Come on, he'd have to do better than that. A genius doesn't have whatever in his vocabulary._

Meru felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly and her heart beating like crazy.

With her head blank, Meru stepped backward.

Ruka stepped forward.

She stepped backward.

He stepped forward.

The pattern continued until she felt the cool wall against her back. With the air still and her breath held, Ruka bent down and the instant their lips met, all the intention of frightening her flew away. Ruka's kiss was a very sweet, confused, can't-help-it, gentle question mark which she wanted to answer but she didn't know how to.

Now…

Ruka even though shocked by how he acted, and annoyed with himself because he strayed from the plan, couldn't help it. And hell this kiss was supposed to show her that a guy can take advantage of her, this kiss was suppose to frighten her but instead it backfired.

Ruka felt tortured; He missed the feel of Meru's butter soft lips and he needed to make up the time he didn't kiss Meru. He added a little pressure on the kiss and that's when Meru broke away from him.

Breaths mingling and uneven,

Faces still inches apart,

Ruka leaned in for another kiss when Meru stopped him by asking,

"Will you teach me how to kiss?" Meru's eyes filled with innocence and naivety.

As the words bounced on the walls of the room, her eyes widen in shock realizing what she just said.

With his thumb and forefinger, Ruka lifted her chin and tilted his head.

His lips from her lips centimeters apart,

Sucking breath from each other's exhaled breath,

Feeling the loud beating drum of her heart,

And every bit of his mental strength to stop himself from kissing her to get back to the plan.

Meru felt the warm air from Ruka change movement as Ruka uttered a word,

"No."

Meru was dumbfounded while Ruka pulled himself away from her. Ruka chuckled and said,

"It's for you to learn on your own"

He started towards the door and left the student council room.

Maybe he said no for the plan but the main reason is that he is already putting so much restraint, how much more if she returned his kisses?

He sighed.

Unsuccessfully trying to act normal, the corner of his mouth tugged into a smile. His efforts wasn't fruitless at all, he was making progress.

Meanwhile…

Meru was still dumfounded. She was standing, stiff, rigid and frozen, but her stomach has done all sorts of crazy flip-flops. In an imaginary way, a flower bloomed on top of Meru.

"Maybe I should read an article about kissing."

The corners of her mouth tugged into a smile.

**I WANNA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND FOR KYLEEYA FOR THE REVIEW SHE GAVE, IF NOT FOR HER I WOULD'VE NEVER HAD A MOTIVATION FOR WRITING FLY HIGH ANOTHER ONESHOT. SORRY FOR THE LOOPS AND HOLES, I'M AN AMATEUR. OH YEAH, ironic thing about me people is that i don't watch kissing scenes, i always cover my eyes when i know it's gonna happen, because kissing is fragile and very private, but i'm okay with mangas.**

**i'm sorry if i haven't been updating for awhile my notebook that contained another oneshot for meruxruka was left behind at school and never was found, someone might have found it and kept it to themselves, it was the same with the notebook that contained the comic that i drew.**

**I WANNA THANK katagurl27 for reviewing, adding missing a kiss and backfired kiss as one of her favorites AND VioletCamellia FOR ALSO REVIEWING.**

**YAY WE HAVE 190 VIEWS PEOPLE! :D I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU!**


End file.
